


满日理论Full Sun Theory

by SerendipPrince



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerendipPrince/pseuds/SerendipPrince
Kudos: 5





	满日理论Full Sun Theory

是我向东赫告白的。

在他人看来可能一直是东赫在关心我、爱我，简直到不顾自尊的地步，但事实上，他实在是个善诱的高超猎手，布置好了诱饵只等猎物一步步踏入他的糖衣陷阱中。东赫清楚我早晚会溃败、会屈服，我自立的规则早晚会因为而他自破，他要做的只是耐心等待。

所以我们在一夜之间成为恋人了，然而除了“男朋友”这个头衔以外，我没有感受到任何变化——鉴于我们是理所当然的秘密交往，连这个可怜的头衔都是隐形的。他照样在直播的时候盯着我、不论我有没有在讲话，照样在各种场合cue我、像“李马克”三个字是他嘴巴干了就会派上用场的润唇膏，照样不知疲倦地黏我、仿佛一个冷淡主人的小宠物一样。我该说混账话了——在那之前他就已经太喜欢我了，所以我甚至开始觉得不足。明明是恋爱关系了，却还是像哥哥弟弟一样相处，这样怎么可以？随即我想到一个更坏的可能，难道说还是兄弟的时候就已经像在恋爱了？ 

我大惊小怪地把这想法对东赫说了，不是抱着要他做更多、或者任何意图，只是觉得什么都可以和东赫说所以才说的。他听了却不太高兴——准确地说是发脾气了——板着脸说：“不是。有在恋爱吗？做兄弟时好像是我在单恋马克哥，变成恋人却好像还是我在独自喜欢着，明明是这样。根本没有在恋爱。”

“……不是都说了我喜欢东赫吗，那次？”他总是有那么多话要说，我在这种时刻却总是无话可说，即使我的感情已经充盈得将溢，话到嘴边却总是缠成死结。加拿大人永远学不会韩语，是有这样一个诅咒存在吧，我想。

“哥哥好不公平。我怎样做都不够，可是马克哥一句喜欢我就好满足。这么好打发的自己也讨厌。”

我的太阳难过的话我好像会心碎。我更说不出半个字了，只好把他搂住亲了亲。唇分时我轻轻叫他：“东赫啊。”爱情竟是这么剧烈地作痛的事吗？开口的同时我几乎就要流泪了。

他露出了我这辈子见过的最丑的笑容：“别担心，没有生哥的气。就算这样也还是喜欢李马克，只是在对这种状况感到生气。仅此而已。”

哥哥们像约好了似的一个接一个地来问我是不是和楷灿吵架了，我才发现只要他想的话东赫就可以是这世界上最冷酷的人。无论是对我生气还是对喜欢我这个状况生气，结果不都是一样的吗，花了这么长时间才想明白这件事，叫聪明的东赫知道了就又要嘲笑我了吧。

从127到Dream再到127，我和东赫已经一起奔忙了这么久。曾经我非常享受两个人单独坐车的过程：是封闭在逼仄的却飞速移动的空间里，一起缩在后座就好像只有两人，虽然往往身心俱疲但还忍不住聊没用的事……这一切都给我一种和他一起把世界抛下了的感觉，因为是和东赫一起所以这样做也不算做错的感觉。有次经纪人哥哥给我看了张他偷偷拍的照片，是我们在车上头靠着头死睡的样子。因为睡眠，东赫的表情显得格外天真，像是回到了我们初遇时的年岁。车窗透进来的一束光好巧不巧聚焦在他微张的嘴巴上，样子那么蠢，看来我们东赫真累坏了。对偶像来说不是很体面的照片，可我觉得很美好：头发和头发缠在一起，肩膀和肩膀贴在一起，不是嘴唇的地方也可以互相亲吻着啊，甚至是以一种更煽情的方式……哥哥推我一下：“看呆了？楷灿尼很可爱是吧。”他揶揄的神情让我奇怪地联想到了迪士尼动画中在情侣之间插科打诨的角色，就像冬日王国里的雪宝之类的。照这样的话我和东赫岂不是自动对应王子和公主了，我为我不像话的想法又怒又喜。

但现在不一样了，现在东赫生气了。不管在生谁的气，总之结论就是李东赫不想再喜欢李马克了。东赫的眼睛在冰人的时候真的很冰，我早该注意到的，因为这种眼神也是舞台上粉丝所称的charisma。有多少女孩被东赫的眼白迷得失魂落魄，即使觉得很搞笑我也早该注意到的。怪他从不这样看我。太阳是不会冷的，他的子民是这样盲目地信仰着、因此也挥霍着他的光热。

“太阳是会烧光的，知道吗哥？虽然要过很久很久，可最终还是会烧光的。”东赫这样说过。我说了什么来着，我说：“最终？不知道‘끝은 없어 지켜봐 줘’这首歌吗楷灿呐？‘没有终点’不是你自己说的嘛。”我根本没在意，这种话常常是他又看了什么新电影之后来和我炫耀呢。可是事情发生之后就会莫名其妙地想到这些，也不讲因果逻辑，就认为是那时的东赫在预判我们的未来了——这种两个人坐在七人座商务车的最后一排却隔着冷冷银河的未来、这种惨淡的现状。

不和东赫讲话了，才发现车身有规律的晃动和轻微的引擎声有这么催人入眠。我累得要死，却没法睡，只是随机地转动头部，从后视镜或者车窗反光上捕捉东赫的睡脸。就算他疲惫得几乎一上车就昏睡过去，我也没办法直视他，怕下一秒他的眼睛睁开，里面一片寒冰。

车子颠簸时，东赫靠在车窗上的头也一下一下地磕着。这段路面不平整，他舒展的眉头也被磕得渐渐揪紧了，初生婴儿一般恬静的面容皱缩成了一副苦相。我看他睡梦中也不安稳的样子，有点想笑，也有点心疼。解安全带的动静惹得正在驾驶的经纪人从后视镜里看了我一眼，以前我对这种眼神很不适——但凡我一有动作便有旁人帮助判断这举动是否合宜的眼神——我把所有事情都在框架内做到最好，我抵抗一切控制以外的事，就是在规避这种眼光。但我现在没关系了，我突然想到，喜欢东赫是不可控的事、不合宜的事、会受伤的事，但依旧是正确的事。因为乱七八糟的顾虑而不去做对的事，这才是做错事。我犯了一个愚蠢的错误，却是东赫替我承担了后果。现在换我在东赫睡不好的时候给他肩膀和甜梦了。

东赫在头被我揽到肩膀上的时候不客气地使劲往里蹭，上过定型喷雾的干硬发丝刺得我脖子发痒。是三年前吗，还是四年，那时我还比东赫高不少，他靠在我肩膀上的话是恰好的高度，现在都要努力挺直腰背才能让他靠得舒服一点了。除了互不相让然而最终数字也不太漂亮的身高以外没有一点相似的我和东赫，因为这个所以相爱得很艰难吧，但也是因为这个所以才相爱的啊。

想起无数次电影约会的某一次，东赫照例在厨房做炸芝蛋，我照例捧着ipad靠在料理台上翻Netflix，问他看这个怎么样、还是那个。把我感兴趣的几部片都一一问过了，东赫才慢悠悠地说：“嗯，哥喜欢哪个？反正最后都是按照哥的取向来。”那是他第一次提出这一点，虽然不是抱怨的意思，但我还是有点窘迫。“呀，东赫啊，你这样说我成什么了？”

“暴君李马克。压迫弟弟李马克。品味最差李马克。笨蛋李马克。小可爱李马克。……”起初还是在回答问题的，结果越说越偏离轨道，最后就干脆变成戏弄我了。Devil，引得他开始了的话就难以停止的疯孩子。

想躲回房间去时，他见势停了，换上一种真挚到严肃的语气——东赫看似跳脱的性格实际上基于强大的mind control，就算常常看到也还是会惊奇于他轻易进入一种情绪的能力，这让人总是会混淆他的玩笑和真心。他说：“是因为我想要了解马克哥。虽然一直一起生活，但还是有很多不知道的，所以很有趣……想多多地了解李马克。”

他告白一般的口吻弄得我头脑发热，于是我做了一个最错的决定：看他。更准确地说，看他的眼睛。不能怪我在镜头前总是避着东赫的直视，我和他的目光仿佛南北磁极，稍微靠近的话便会地紧贴在一起，这是难以反抗的物理法则。因此一定要保持安全距离。物理课——仿佛是上辈子的事——讲的，通电的话是会增强磁力吗，那个状况就好像是这个状况，我们两个都因为某种突然生发的莫名情感而像过电了似的，眼神在半空中久久胶着在一起。东赫的瞳仁像黑巧克力一样，里面混合着甜蜜和哀伤。

“所以说，呃，了解到我什么了？” 啊，一个慌不择路的蠢问题。我不自觉地放轻了声音，就好像东赫是不能被吵醒的梦游症患者。

他身上带着火味走近，凑上来看iPad。上面是明晃晃的“爱情片”分类界面。“又，又是。是真的想恋爱了啊，我们马克哥。”

东赫又换了模样，从那副动情的样子变成这个，近乎调情了。微妙的氛围愈演愈烈，甚至浓稠到有了恰当的形容词：暧昧。最终那晚看了一部东赫选的无聊至极的丧尸片，被滥用的jump scare可怕程度根本不及边上与我皮肤相贴的恶魔的十分之一。

东赫和我，不同是真的不同，合拍也是真的合拍。偶尔也会神奇，这是怎么做到的，但是更多时候是在意识到有某种方法前已经在做了。因为很不同，所以想了解的有很多；因为了解的越来越多，所以喜欢的心情也越胀越大。东赫说世界上不会有不喜欢我的人，我觉得他倒像是说出了我的心声——虽然从来没有想过这些，但是一旦听到了这么一句话只能自动且唯一地想到东赫。楷灿、full sun、coco，东赫才是了解之后无法不爱的人。啊，好肉麻。不能很好地表达心意的我一直让他很辛苦吧。

“楷灿呐——东赫，东赫。”接近宿舍了，我想轻一点把他叫醒免得他起床气发作，上手要拍拍他的脸的，结果却成了抚摸。从舞台上下来还没有摘隐形眼镜，这样细致地看他的脸的机会不多。是一起从小孩子长起来的，让我说东赫长得好看还是难看是很难的。在有美丑的判断之前，我的概念中东赫就已经是东赫了，这比任何判断都重要。但此时此刻我确实可以说他是漂亮的：短而翘的睫毛也是、小小的鼻头也是、两片嘴唇中露出的门牙也是、圆圆的下巴也是，一一都很漂亮的我们东赫。我的手指跟随视线落到他的一颗痣上，突然就无法移动了。在发烫，不知道是我的指腹、还是东赫的那片肌肤，或者二者都。我忍不住用力蹭了一下，像要擦去一片顽固的污渍一样，又移到另一颗，蹭一下、再蹭一下。这样的粗暴东赫要是还醒不来那简直是睡美人级别了。

“哥，很在意吗，这个？”东赫仍合着眼，食指在他星座图一般洒落的小痣上逡巡着。嗯，痣的位置尤其的漂亮，我在心里加上一条。

“嗯，说实话，有点、就是……不过，你怎么知道我碰的是哪里啊明明还闭着眼？”

因为刚睡醒所以没有抓着我要转换的话题不放真是谢天谢地。同样地，好像也忘了还在进行中的古怪冷战。东赫说：“哥闭眼。”

他戳戳我的眉心。“这是哪儿？”

“眉心。”

他捏捏我的鼻子。“这里呢？”

“鼻子。”

他的指尖在我的上唇一扫而过，比羽毛还轻，轻得我几乎怀疑那是东赫轻吹的一口气。我浑身颤栗着睁开眼，确认经纪人神色如常，才低声道：“呀，说真的，这个跟这个不一样的好吗。”

东赫的脑袋抵着我调整到一个更舒服的姿势：“一样的。辨认外界的方向是靠外物形成坐标系的，所以闭上眼就丧失方向感了，但是自己的方向是以自己为基准的，无论什么时候都不会迷路。自己的鼻子自己知道，嘴巴也、眉毛也、每一寸皮肤也都是。”

“……哪里看的？BBC纪录片？”

“这个叫李东赫理论，创始者of course李东赫，还是用full sun更好？Full Sun——哪个词，Theory？”

“别撒谎了真是——Theory，the-o-ry，发音有点……说真的，骗人的吧？”

“怎么？‘东赫居然能把话说得这么帅气’所以哥哥承受不住我的魅力了？”

“说是的话东赫就不生气了吗？”我几乎是耻辱地在向他告饶。

他故作老成地摸摸我的头。“说和不说有区别吗？明明就超级关注我，刚感冒哥就知道了，纪录片也是我自己看的哥又知道了，现在连这个也——”仗着驾驶座看不清他的角度，东赫用头胡乱拱我的肩窝，还用鼻子碰碰，像狗狗一样。

好惊悚。“等下等下，听我说，感冒那个、我没说过我知道啊，我不知道啊，就……”

“你觉得在玹哥会帮你保守秘密？他巴不得我们赶快和好省得我缠道英哥呢。再说那个‘请把所有感冒药都给我一份’的风格也只有哥了吧，药不能一起乱吃的不知道嘛，再怎么生活白痴也是……又不是递匿名情书还叫在玹哥转交，这么纯情，”他附到我耳边，气流拂过我耳朵上的汗毛，“让人心动的程度。”

“马克啊，热？脸怎么变这么红。”“雪宝”终于想起自己还在工作中了，再不讲话真的要被我骂渎职，虽然这句话怎么也不像是能救我逃出这个尴尬＋害羞＋悸动的阿鼻地狱的救生索。

“热哦，哥在前面7-11停车吧，马克哥说要请吃冰淇淋来着。”东赫得意洋洋地接话，也不耽误冲我狡黠地眨眼。看来是彻底地醒了、或许也消气了。给完病再给药*，是东赫表达温柔的方式，而我，一如既往地受用。了不起啊，李马克，哄人也不会哄，反倒需要被哄的人给台阶下了。这样想着，嘴巴却咧得有点痛。

*韩国俗语，相当于“打一巴掌再给一甜枣”

“——代替那个，生病的楷灿小朋友就喝牛奶吧。”从热柜里取出可可牛奶时，我久违地在东赫脸上看到了吃瘪的表情。本来是一定要闹的，但那个打工生隔着层层防护还是认出了我们，看样子正忙着编辑Twitter呢。经纪人哥出于信任才答应放我们下车自己走回宿舍，要是造成麻烦的话还不知道要被训成什么样。在避免挨训这种事上差生东赫一向比我更机灵，一番权衡后识时务地接受了我吃冰他喝奶的现实。

飞快结账过后，我们拐进一条更绕远但是胜在偏僻的小路，偏僻到夜了却连一盏没坏的路灯都没有，偏僻到夜还不深却从这头望到那头都只有我们两人，真好。

“怎么是巧克力味？这种不也有西瓜味？”

“西瓜味冰淇淋不喜欢，只喜欢西瓜。有点、怎么说……就是，西瓜作为一种水果是单纯的，作为一种口味是复杂的，懂这种感觉吗东赫啊？”

“嗯……就是说，哥的意思是，水果就只是水果，天生就是那样长出来的，但是西瓜味是工业品、香精——因为总之又不可能只拿真的西瓜果肉放进去做冰淇淋，是吧——所以复杂。是吧，是吗？”

“哦哦李东赫，真的大发，聪明。很准确，Exactly。”

“那么西瓜汁呢？”

“西瓜汁……说不清，有点暧昧呢？也把西瓜的样子破坏了嘛，虽然还是西瓜本身的味道。”

“那切块西瓜呢？切成小块用叉子吃哥不是吃得完全开心吗？就明知道我不敢让你乱来所以天天使唤我切成那样来着。不能用剪刀到底要说几遍……”

“那种可以。说实话那种就还是西瓜啊。”

“晕，基准到底是什么啊？”

“我的心。我的取向就是基准。啊，是太理所当然的话吗……”

“真挑剔呢，李马克。真单纯呢，李马克。真可爱呢，李马克……”又来了，再不说点什么就又要被东赫拿捏着捉弄了，于是我脱口而出。

“东赫啊，我爱你。”

不是这个场合该出来的话，但却感受到了说出口有多么自然。就像西瓜不是长在树上而是地上，开着樱花的树木就叫樱树，第一次知道的时候实实在在地惊讶了，继续一想却又是天经地义的。毕竟西瓜的重量不是枝条能承受的，明明开着樱花所以又不能叫桃树，作为李马克也不可能不爱李东赫吧。

“不说话？还是觉得被随便打发了吗？啊真的，冤枉死了。”我别扭地去拉他的手。好热，我捏过棒冰的冰凉手心几乎被东赫的温度灼痛了。或者是因为东赫像用全身的力气一样紧紧回握着我，或者两者都。

“哥哥，再说一次吧。”他像叹息一样说。

“我爱你。”

“再多说几次。”

“你倒也提一点有难度的要求啊——但我还是能为你实现，让我的真心能好好地传达到的那种难度。”

“马克哥是笨蛋吗？那种事情要自己想啊……现在我只要你再多说几次，虽然很简单，但讨厌的话不说也可以。”

“你要我说几次都好。我爱你，我爱你我爱你我爱你……”虽然未来东赫犯坏的时候这笔旧账绝对会被翻出来令我追悔莫及，但也愿意，谁叫是笨蛋李马克呢。

这个晚上，爱情笨蛋李马克终于搞懂了用不可靠的外物坐标系去度量自己的心是多蠢的事。keep eyes open有时会累，闭上眼休息的话，前路也时而清晰时而影绰。因为这个而踉跄着，伤己又伤人。可是自己的方向和位置是要用自己的坐标系来定的，自己的鼻子自己知道，嘴巴也、眉毛也、每一寸皮肤也、每一份心意也都是。

“东赫啊，很热？来接吻吗？这样就能尝到一点冰淇淋了。”

“什么啊，为了这个才买的巧克力味吗……明明就超级喜欢我，笨蛋李马克。”

小剧场

🐻：从现在起的每一次公开放送还有直播哥都要对我说一次我爱你，直到、嗯、606次为止！……太勉强了吗，那就66次好了，喂喂已经是亲属折扣了！我就算说802次也是a piece of cake，ok？

🦁：说真的，这对你来说根本就不是惩罚啊……

🐻：哦哦哦？被我逮到了李马克对你来说竟然是惩罚吗果然还是不情愿——

🦁：不是，那个，东赫啊……不如接吻吧？

🐻（屈服于美色）


End file.
